1. Field
This invention relates to a shift change controlling apparatus, and particularly to a shift change controlling apparatus which uses an actuator to control a clutch between engagement and disengagement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an automatic transmission of the twin clutch type is known which includes a clutch on one side corresponding to odd-numbered shift change stages and another clutch on the other side corresponding to even-numbered shift change stages and passes a clutch engagement state alternately between the clutches to carry out a shift change operation.
Patent Document 1, which refers to Japanese patent laid-open No. 2009-79616, discloses a technique of a shift change controlling apparatus for an automatic transmission of the twin clutch type which operates in response to supply of an oil pressure thereto. While the clutch on the one side (on the other side) is engaged for traveling, a very low oil pressure (pre-pressure) is applied to the clutch on the other side (on the one side) so that the clutch is engaged a little thereby to eliminate a play in a rotational direction between parts to which rotational power is transmitted by the other side clutch to prevent generation of sound by the play.